A wish
by Niobel
Summary: A young girl is sent to the world of her dreams. But is it all sunshine and roses? A SI of One Piece. Pairing Undecied
1. Chapter 1

A Wish

Chapter 1

 **Niobel: Hi all Niobel here. This will be my first One Piece story and also my first SI story. I haven't really developed my own style yet, so I apologize in advance on how shaky the details can be. But I just want to say that this fic has been inspired by all One Piece SI fictions and I also want to inspire someone else to do the same. And also I would like to acknowledge my sister who would like to anonymous for all her help in designing my story. So without further wait here the first chapter.**

 **Someone: (Runs in, leans into my ear) *whisper whisper***

 **Niobel: Fine… I don't own any of the One Piece plot or its characters that belongs to Oda-Sensei. Now onto the story!**

"Hum" I sighed

I had just finished reading the latest chapter of a famous SI fic of One Piece. Oh how I wish that I could be a part of that world, I don't really care much about the danger aspect but just the idea of total freedom draws me in and sends chills down my spine.

But I highly doubt that it'll happen to me because unlike the SI I've read my life has been pretty good so far, I get along with my parents, a sister I love to annoy and lots of awesome friends, even I was bullied when I was younger but then that was years ago and hasn't happened since. You might be thinking why would I want to leave. I'll give you one word. Bored.

I'm so bored of living the same thing over and over again, nothing changing and nothing exciting. I'm soooo bored that my whole body is craving for adventure to do something exciting. I'm fed up of doing something and knowing I'll be doing the exactly the same thing the next day. I want every day to be different, to be surprising and everything else under the sun and moon.

I admit there are a few things that I would love to change everything from saving Thatch to saving Ace and give Sabo his memories back early, after all it won't be exciting if I knew everything that was going to happen. Also I would love to be a part of the straw hats and while I don't have a clue what my position or what I want my dream to be. I know I won't regret it.

I only wish that it'll come true, I wish that I am a part of _his_ crew and I wish that I have the ability to change the world.

Miles away a black figure watched with great interest to the girl on the computer screen. "So" IT began "you believe that you're nothing special, you're anything but normal, in fact I'll make your dream and wish come true"

The shadow grinned widely, sharp teeth glinting in the screen light "Yes your wish will come true, so go little fox, go and cause chaos, manic and mayhem. Go and provide me with the best entertainment of the century"

The shadow then drew a deep breath and blew, the wind swirling onto then into the screen causing a mini hurricane to form into the sleeping figure's bedroom. It continued to grow and destrying the blue room into bits. Yet the figure on the bed didn't wake up nor did she twitch a finger. And with one last crash the bed over turned into a white light and the sleeping person disappeared.

 **Niobel: Well that's the chapter hope you all liked it. So please comment and follow. I would also love if people give me ideas as I'm always going into writer's block. See you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A knew beginning

 **Niobel: Hi everyone! And welcome to the second chapter of A wish. I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far and I hope you'll continue reading. I'm planning to try and update once a week but it may not be possible all the time as I have a job and I still have university to go to. Once again, I do not own One Piece. Now onto the story.**

Colours swirled in front of me, making me feel sick to my stomach. A chill ran down my spine, so I tried to snuggle deeper into my blankets. Key word is 'tried'. "What?" I groaned "what's going on?"

There was no answer (not that I was expecting one), slowly my eyes opened and all that I could see is a clear blue sky, a gentle breeze blowing the nearby trees. "What the hell? This isn't my room". _Ok this is weird,_ I thought trying not to panic, _What's the last thing I remember?_

Well that's an easy one, the last thing I remember was being in my room, asleep. But now not a clue. "Ok Hunter" I mumbled to myself, "Think what to do now?"

First thing first, have I got all my body parts? And have I got anything on me? I quickly looked down at myself and its seems that I'm wearing my favourite black hoodie with the yin-yang symbol on the back, along with a green military trousers and black combat boots. Slowly I rose up onto my feet reaching my full height of 5'4. Head pounding, I slowly reached up to rub my messy pixie, fawn coloured hair. Now that I can see my surroundings clearer, I can see that I'm standing in the middle of a clearing, with trees on every side. I take a step forward, then stumbled when I hit something on the ground. Looking down I notice that I had hit a thick blue book, a book that I was very familiar with. See I had a fascination with collecting every bit of information I could about every character that was ever mentioned, their beginning, their present and their future and I had put every bit of what I've learned into one book. In code, of course I didn't want anyone in the family to know that I'm a bit obsessed with anime. My mum already frowns at the fact that I watch it, never mind keeping a giant book about it.

Well anyway I picked it up wondering where I'm going to put it when I notice a green duffel bag about two feet away. I quickly walked over when I notice it already had something inside it. Peeking inside there was a note and a black box. Taking the letter first I scanned it, and what I found shocked me to the core. Never in my dreams that…this… I have no words but the note said:

Dear little fox,

By now you have noticed that you are no longer in your room, in fact you're no longer in your world. You might think that your nothing but a boring average person but in fact your nothing but. Everything you have ever know is false, the parents you think that are your parents aren't. You are from this world; the world of One piece. And your true birth parents were known as Keepers.

Your father the keeper of light and your mother the keeper of darkness. They were never meant to be together, and other Keepers greatly disapproved of their coupling, some so much that they actively tried to kill them. Because they knew if they ever had a child, that child will be the second Keeper of chaos. They feared the last Keeper of chaos as they don't abide to the laws of the Keepers and are mostly aloud to do what they want if they leave chaos in their wake.

You Hunter are the new Keeper of chaos, I transported you to the world you know as home on the behalf of your parents to keep you safe in till it was time. Your life was never meant to be boring but as the Keeper of dimensions I couldn't return you to your birth world without your permission. And that is exactly what you did last night. You wished with all your being to have a better life and more importantly you wished to enter the world of your birth, even though you didn't know it at the time.

Be warned little fox, other Keepers are still out there that would love to get their hands on you. Be careful, be vigilant but most of all have fun like you were always meant to have.

Sincerely

A friend (Keeper of dimensions)

P.s In the box is a weapon most suited to you, the bag is also a small pocket dimension so you can fit a collection of items inside, to a degree as there is a limit. Have a good life.

I re-read the letter multiple times, making sure I didn't read it wrong or… or… I don't know, it seems so unreal. But the letter is right this is my chance to do things that I always wanted to do. First thing to do is find out what's in the box. Slowly I put my hand into the bag and pulled out the box that grew as it came out. _So that's what she meant about a pocket dimension_ I thought _cool._

Wondering what could be inside I quickly ripped open the box to find a whip, the rope is pure black while the handle was pure white, joining the two was the yin-yang symbol. Which I now know why I've always had a strong connection with. Taking it out I gave it an experimental flick, its perfect, with perfect balance of weight and how it sits in my hand like it's always been a part of me. Now handling it with more care I strapped it to the belt of my military trousers.

Taking my book, I shoved it into the duffel bag, finding how cool it was as it shrank into a size of a match box. Shouldering the bag, I start off into a random direction, hoping to find a town or a village anything with people really. I just need to know where in this world I am, then hopefully I can work out what to do next. "You can do it Hunter, time to shake things up" I whispered determined.

 **Niobel: And that it for chapter two, hope you all enjoyed it. Tune in on next time in A Wish. And don't to forget to comment. In till then Niobel signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Strawhats**

 **Niobel: Hi all, sorry for the wait and I am deeply sorry. But here it is a brand-new chapter of A Wish. No part of one piece belongs to me except my own characters and anything else that comes from my head.**

(Normal Pov)

Hunter walked for what seems like miles, with no sight of any civilization. Not that she was looking to hard, having digested the information she seems to be in shock, as if nothing seemed real any more, not even the leaves on the trees.

Questions seem to explode to every part of her brain. _What are The Keepers? Why do some of them want to kill me?_ And finally, _what powers do I get and how do I make them work?_ Each one is important but it's the last one that interests her the most. All her life she has never really notice anything unusual, so she thinks how can she be a keeper of chaos when there's nothing, well, chaotic about her? Hell, she never even been in an argument before, thou she guessed every now and then she would have the urge to pull a prank even if she never acted on it before.

Over the horizon roofs of building appeared, sighing with relief Hunter started to walk faster, glad to be soon get into some shelter and away from the biting wind. "I hate the cold" mumbled Hunter "And I'm getting hungry".

And as if on que a rumble echoed through the forest, seemly coming from Hunter's stomach. Face red as a strawberry, Hunter quickly picked up the pace, thankful that no one heard it.

Suddenly a shout rang out, it seemed to be full of anger, sadness and despair.

Heart pounding Hunter broke into a run. Trying to get to the source of the scream as fast as possible.

(Hunter's pov)

That shout, that voice, it seems so familiar and at the same time from a stranger. But I knew to my very core that I had to get there. Otherwise I'll miss something. What that something is? I haven't the clue, only a gut feeling. A feeling I just must follow, so I ran, running like I have never ram before, anything to get there on time.

The wind and the leaves of trees whipped into my face, causing small scratches and tiny cuts to appear. The scenery slowly changing, the smell of salt raised, telling me the ocean was nearby. The trees started to thin out and building appeared one by one. I'm getting close.

A male voice suddenly rang out, shocking me so much that I tripped and landed on my butt. _I recognise that voice_ I thought, _but there is no way I'm that lucky._

Because that male voice I heard sounded like a certain straw hatted teen.

 **Niobel: And there you have it chapter 3, sorry it's so short but I'm still working some kinks out. But can anyone guess where Hunter meets the straw hats? Those that do and get it right will be mentioned in the next chapter and might be put into a raffle of the first keeper to show up in the story. I will choose one person from every chapter commented on from now till chapter 10. Every chapter will have a question and if you're not chosen on one chapter you will get a chance next chapter. The winner will get to design the keeper from scratch such as what they are keeper of, animal, personality and looks, friend or foe, and join straw hats or not.**

 **So good luck everyone! Till next time on A Wish.**


End file.
